


Baby it's just you and I (you and I)

by onlyicouldscrewthisup



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grinding, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Overprotective, Sharing Clothes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyicouldscrewthisup/pseuds/onlyicouldscrewthisup
Summary: Brad steals one of Tris' shirts and wears it on stage.~Or: This world needs more Tradley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys quick warning, this does contain a tiny bit of voyeurism as Brad grinds on Tristan on stage during a performance in the O2 Arena.
> 
> ~
> 
> Inspiration: 2016 UK Wake Up Tour Film/Tristan's Drum Solo in Episode 9 - Vamps World Tour 2016

_Give me a tear drop, I'll give you an ocean_

_Give me a breath, and I'll give you a storm_

_Give me a spark, and I'll give you explosions_

_Love's just a mountain 'til it overflows_

_Volcano_

 

When Tristan saw Brad exit his room that morning with a suspicious looking bundle of cloth heaped into his arms he didn’t think that much of it. The boys frequently had mix-ups when it came to clothing due to the constant moving from tour bus to hotel during their world tour so it wouldn’t be the first time one of the boys went snooping through his clothes for something of their own.

Now that he looks back on it, the first clue about their being something fishy was that telling the difference between his and Brad’s clothes isn’t all that hard, being the tallest and smallest members of the band respectively. Considering Tristan was the lucky winner of the single room in this hotel, there was no other suitcase to rummage through, but Tristan had always had a soft spot for Brad.

The little lad shot him a cheeky grin before darting back into his own room of the hotel, Conner holding the door open with a matching smile. The youngest member of the band sent him a quick wink before entering the room with Brad, claiming a wardrobe malfunction that was highly urgent. This probably should have been the second clue of their being something up. Especially since they didn’t have a show for another 8 hours, but no one ever said Tristan was observant.

The third clue possibly would have been Brad completely avoiding Tristan for the rest of the afternoon. Typically, Tris and Brad would cuddle before a show, it was their small ritual just being able to relax with one another and be bradandtris instead of two members of world famous band The Vamps. Brad never came around to Tris’ room, and when Tris tried to find Brad, Conner shooed him away from the room.

5 minutes before show time, the boys were in their customary huddle, rubbing their chins together and laughing. Brad however was surprisingly quiet for one of their big shows, the boy that normally has boundless energy was shrunken in on himself, sweating with nerves. Tris was really getting worried now, Brad had seemed fine this morning after sneaking into Tris’ room but ever since he had been mellow. What if something had happened to Brad? Was he sick? Or hurt? Maybe they should cancel the performance.

By the time that final thought drifted through Tristan’s head, he was already being ushered onto the stage alone, ready for his solo performance to open for the boys’ first song of the night. Tris walked on shaking legs to his drum kit, he would just have to keep near Brad for tonight during his rap in ‘Volcano’, make sure he was 100% okay. Maybe even linger on stage for longer than normal, he’s sure that Ryan wouldn’t mind hammering it out on the drums for just that little bit longer. It would be for a good cause.

Tris started his solo with hands that were still shaking. He started to wonder if he could even perform when he was this worried about Brad, but almost as soon as he started playing, muscle memory kicked in. Tris knew what to do and he had to do it so he could look after Brad when the smallest boy came out to sing.

As Tristan’s medley drew to a close he started to play the opening bars of ‘Last Night’, a mixed feeling of excitement and dread. His Bradders could either be hyped up from the crowd or end up passed out centre stage if Tristan’s prediction of Brad being sick was true. Tris heard the boys make their way into their positions, being silly and singing the first few bars, but Tris still hadn’t looked up, fearing the worst.

The overprotective part of Tris won out in the end, so he looked up to see how Brad was going. What Tris saw when he looked up made his jaw drop.

Brad was standing centre stage facing the crowd of fans in Tristan’s practically see-through jersey that he had worn yesterday and most of last night and the tiniest pair of shorts Tris had ever seen, though that could have just been the because of how the massive shirt engulfed Brad’s tiny frame, swallowing him up in Tris.

Holding himself back from pouncing on the energetic lad was probably the single hardest thing Tris had ever had to do. His boy was frolicking around the stage, every now and then sending a wink back to the drummer, in a shirt that was clearly Tristan’s (Brad’s shirts were all too tight for this to ever be something that he would own, not that Tris was complaining about that.) Behind that drum kit Tris was stuck in place, not able to touch or even get close to Brad yet.

Tris was forever going to be grateful for Silento’s rap in ‘Volcano’ that allowed Tris to slip out and get to Brad as soon as possible. This performance was something Tris found easy now after so many shows, but he didn’t think any amount of practice would prepare him for Brad grinding back on him at the O2 Arena is front of 20,000 people.

Brad’s breathless singing while his ass was pressed into Tris’ crotch was something the drummer would never forget. Brad sounded so desperate. Serves the boy right for coming on stage dressed in Tris’ clothes and proceeding to tease the older boy all concert.

Tris could only imagine what the press would be saying tomorrow, but right now, in this moment his only focus was the small boy pressed against him and the beat pulsing around them. The obscene pictures that would certainly be splashed all over the tabloids weren’t given another moment of Tris’ time once Brad’s hand came up and circled Tris’ head, bringing his face into the crook of Brad’s neck allowing him to mouth at the skin there, mark Brad up before he had to head back to the drum kit, leaving his boy on the end of the runway.

 

_run deep like the ocean (deep like the ocean)_

_i'll drown in your love (drown in your love)_

_you never have to wonder (wonder)_

_just let it all flow (let it all flow)_

_baby it's just you and I (you and I)_

_no one, no one can stop our loving_

_w_ _anna spend my whole life with you_


End file.
